The Truth of Shinobi
by Exitioacmorte
Summary: The Truth of the Bijuu that inhabits the world of Naruto, may lead to adventure, skill, or perhaps death. Explore the change of perhaps everything you thought you knew. What happens when the truth hurts? What happens when everything changes? What happens when everything is a lie? Do you know? Rated K for whatever. Might change later. Pairings: May not have any. (Still writing)


The Truth of Shinobi

By: Somebody I. General

A/N: Inspiration strikes slowly against my fortune. Updates come when the sky starts falling.

Well. Welcome to this story. The story where trying isn't good enough. Where things change. Where updates are as far between as water in the Sahara Desert, and the Navajo Valley. Wait, sorry. My name is- Hold it, that's odd. What's my name? Well, you tell me. I am your dreams, your future, your everything. You have the right to call me what you want. That is courtesy even you deserve. Inspired by Traveler, Legend, and Fire and Blood.

The wind blew fiercely as the air was saturated by shouting, death, and blood. This was it. Madara had sealed the Juubi inside himself and summoned the God Tree. Nobody could stop him as he reached for the fruit. Naruto woke up from his bed in the hospital and looked up. The air was filled with screams as shinobi jumped at Madara, trying to stop him. To Madara it didn't make a difference, as they fell short.

Anyone who got close enough to mount an attack was denied by his killing intent. As he reached to the fruit, a portal slowly materialized. The biggest beast ever, bigger than the Bijuu stepped out of it, and everyone felt the might of it.

People were suffocating from the power feeling as they had escaped one terror into another. Whatever it was, it roared.

Time distorted as even more of these beings stepped into existence. They flooded in, as many as eye could see. After the very last thing entered into the universe, Naruto could feel a presence that inspired fear past anything he had ever known. Time finally burst, throwing the present into the future, the past into the present, and the future put further.

Change happened, changing history and altering landscapes from imaginary battles to ones with sweat and blood. Death itself twas foiled in some conquests. And yet, the new existence of a new species, called the Atamons.

Naruto woke up the same way as he did every day, hungry, cold and alone. He lay in bed for some time after he woke up, without anything to get up for.

After the mark of noon, he got up and cooked himself ramen. He finished his food, and picked up the only thing he had of his parents. He fingered the medallion, memorizing the grooves and nuances. He finally sat down to put on his shoes to see one of three people that treated him normally. He opened the door, peeked out, and walked outside. He was lucky today. There was nobody that day to beat him.

He slunk closer to the Hokage's tower, trying not to attract any attention. He walked into the tower, and straightened up instinctively. The secretary buzzed him in with a few choice words in passing. As he started climbing the stairs, he got bodied by a flying kunoichi that was sprinting to the exit, where she was met by another shinobi, who then disappeared off to who knows where. Naruto got up, and went back up the stairs.

Inside, Sarutobi Hiruzen was reading his Icha Icha and giggling perversely while his clones did paperwork. He heard the door open and sensing killing intent, shut his book and looked at Naruto. He sobered up, sighed and said, "What am I to do with you? You stay at home the entire day, venturing out on occasion to resupply and to visit me. Naruto, you need to make some friends."

Naruto replied, "I don't need friends. I have Old man Teuchi and Ayame to keep me company."

Hiruzen sighed, "Look Naruto, I enrolled you in the academy. Find some friends to keep you company. Maybe once you see the worth of the shinobi, you will realize your potential.'

"Yes ojii-chan."

"Here. A set of blunt kunai for practice, as well as a book of everything they will cover in the academy."

Naruto walked down the stairs, and went to his favorite restaurant, as it was the only one that would let him eat there. Naruto ordered some BBQ wings and a burger, paying quite a bit more. As he exited with his face in his book, he bumped into an Uchiha. Naruto apologized without looking. His book fell. The Uchiha picked up the book, and checking Naruto over, decided to say something.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. You are enrolling in the academy? Naruto stumbled and responded fiercely, "So what if I am?"

"You don't know why you want to be a ninja?"

"No… But I'll still do it for ojji!"

"Dumb kid. Yin Release Truth Of Genjutsu! Naruto started to get dazed and he appeared in a fictional universe where he saw Itachi fighting leaf ninja trying to kidnap civilians from Kirigakure for experimentation.

Itachi, or at least a genjutsu version of him appeared in front of him. Itachi told him, "I defended these people because they were worth it. They deserved to be saved. I did it because they deserved a protector. I did it for them because of my own ninja code. You can either do it for yourself, or to help others. "

Naruto slowly digested the information thinking about the words of Itachi.

Itachi released the Genjutsu, now certain that Naruto would try to do his best. He walked off, chuckling grimly. He had some work to take care of.

Naruto woke up to his window smashed and water pooled up right by the window across from his bed. He cleaned it up, and replaced the window. This had almost been routine to him, his apartment being trashed, and having to clean it up himself. It was a massive hit to his stipend, and he could barely afford to stay alive. He started to look for the rock that had smashed his window, but when he couldn't find one he started to wonder what had happened. He knew he couldn't tarry any longer, so he got redressed, and started to prepare the prank that Iruka and he planned. He readied the mannequin inside the seal, preparing the red paint.

He slipped out of the apartment, heading to the outskirts of the Uchiha, quickly arrived since he lived very near to their district. He slinked into a dim alleyway where he knew he wouldn't be found. He heard Chekhov's Gun firing in the distant background, as he unsealed the mannequin and started painting the blood. He hastily dabbed on the last dots of paint and hurried back to his apartment. He grabbed his ninja tools, headed out to the academy.

Iruka was nice to him always, letting him touch his stuff and let him use the academy training course. Him being more dexterous, (wink wink) was the only reason he wasn't killed earlier each year. It was near noon, and people were bustling out and about. One moment he was slouching near the ground, and the next he was dragged up by a gang of drunk shinobi and bikers. They laughed at him, who was struggling to escape from the tight grasp of the chunin. They were brashly yelling, "We caught the brat! We won where the Yondaime couldn't! Now let's finish the job and beat the beast!" A crowd of people gathered around, the children not understanding, and the parents choosing to be a bystander. They beat him, but when one of the chunin pulled out a kunai, the ANBU flashed into action. They forced the men down, grabbed Naruto, and shunshined him to the hospital. A room was always open for him, as they knew he got beat more often than he wasn't. He rested for a few hours before heading out to go train. While he was in the hospital, he finished the section on the Travelling Ten. Once he escaped the hospital, he arrived at the training field. He practiced with his kunai, occasionally hitting but missing most.

After a few days, he heard a juicy rumor. "Psst! Did you hear? Do you remember the "Incident" Well, it claimed one more life in the outskirts of the Uchiha district. Mercy on Uchiha-San.

Naruto almost shat his pants, because of the hilarious prank he just played getting exploded into a murder. But the best part was they didn't even suspect him or a prank! It was too good to be true. He continued walking, pausing dramatically, curious about this "incident".

After years, Naruto finally was an expert in throwing kunai and shuriken. He could throw them expertly and could do tricks with them. Every day from dawn to dusk he worked his butt off, only stopping to go from his house, to ojiji, to train, and to Ichiraku's. Of course, he was also forced to the hospital, but his incredible healing skills healed faster than most could heal traditionally. His injuries were never serious, but would hurt and bruise. He managed to control his chakra better as well as learn an ancient style of taijutsu. He created, under guidance, of Might Duy a combined style of tai chi, karate, and judo. (yeah, i don't do any of that cool stuff but ye) However, no matter how strong he was getting, the people of Konoha still despised him. On his ninth birthday, when the people were celebrating the defeat of the Nine-Tails, his apartment with most of his belongings inside were burned and spread to the wind. On the day after that, he finally made a friend in Uchiha Sasuke. One day Naruto climbed up the monument to look down on the village from the Yondaime's hair. When he arrived, he kicked a stone off the edge, representing his parents falling away from him. He did this every year after his birthday, knowing his parents death on his birthday.

Sasuke heard a rock skitter off of the Yondaime's head and looked behind him at Naruto. He looked at his eyes, dark lack of sleep, and he realized that no matter how bad he had it, Naruto had it worse. Mikoto had told him about Naruto, and how she wanted Sasuke to play with him, but Fugaku took him aside and told him to not go to him. Fugaku had been more helpful back then, so he listened. He finally saw that while he lost his parent, Naruto never had any. Naruto was still not brooding and happy? To him it was a foreign concept, but not one he disliked. He stuck out his hand and shook Naruto's hand, instinctively shuddering at the awkward feeling of contact. He said, "Hey. Want to be friends?"

From that point on, they grew a brotherly bond. Inseparable, and looked up to each other. They sparred, ate, and lived together. When their tenth birthdays rolled up, close to each other, they grieved together. Perhaps, for the first time ever, the villagers didn't try anything that night.

They both entered the academy for the first time, having fangirls launch at Sasuke, trying to have his babies. Naruto tapped their pressure points, and they collapsed like fish on land. To them, it was normal practice, and Naruto now made sure to silence their mouths. He only had to make that mistake once. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto in the middle of the class, where they could see but not get caught for slight disobedience. Iruka introduced himself, as well as Mizuki. They started teaching about kunai throwing, and as the two got settled in, they started reading some "literature". Mizuki's eyebrows started twitching seeing them stop paying attention.

He called Naruto out by rebuking, "Listen kid, you better listen, otherwise you'll be late home! And your mom won't be happy!"

Naruto replied, "I don't have a mom." Naruto threw a kunai, hitting a convenient target Sasuke had thrown up. Then he flipped his book open and mumbled, "Troublesome."

Mizuki was enraged, but seeing as Uchiha-San was doing it, he let it slide. He didn't see Sasuke fistbump Naruto under the table. The day was uneventful, as they thrashed all others in taijutsu, and slept and read for the rest. Once the academy day was over, they exited the academy, sprinting at full speed trying to outrace the fangirls.

Sasuke, seeing the mob gaining, started slowing when Naruto tried throwing pencils, notebooks, and textbooks. But no matter how many he took down, they kept coming back stronger. They opened all the doors trying to find something, anyone to help them. As luck had it, Sakura Haruno was at the end of the hall, studying on history. She got up, opened the door, and stopped in the middle of the hall. Naruto ran into her, but got up and bolted. Sakura turned around, looking at the mob cracking her knuckles. The mob slowed, tentatively trying to tiptoe past her, but Sakura readied her fist, shrieked, "SHANNARO!"

With the power of fangirling, she took down every single fangirl in the mob, forcing them to make a full retreat. Sasuke and Naruto slowed to a stop, thanking the Holy Log for saving them from the fangirls. Sakura turned around, strolling back into the room, before double-taking. Sasuke started to get scared, and grabbed Naruto zooming out the door, Sakura chasing them down. She caught them, and asked Sasuke out while embracing him. Both of them escaped with a Kawarimi with a Log. They reached home, devouring all food they could find. They had just started to lay down with scrolls on fire jutsu from the Uchiha library, when someone rang the doorbell. Naruto, being lazy let Sasuke get the door. Shino and Hinata were on the porch waiting for Sasuke to open the door. Sasuke opened the door and scowled.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata stuttered, seeing Naruto behind Sasuke on the couch. Shino responded, "Do you know where Naruto-Sama is?"

Sasuke almost sent them away before Naruto grinned and invited them in. Hinata almost fainted when Naruto sat next to her. Naruto picked up on it and knew to give her space. He scooted to the other end of the couch, not noticing Hinata letting out a relieved breath she had been holding in. Sasuke got down to business immediately.

"Alright, why did you guys come?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Shino started talking, "It isn't about you, but about Naruto. Can I talk to him alone?"

Naruto set his feet on the table. He yawned and said, "Whatever I can know Sasuke can know." They bumped fists and waited for Shino to make a move. Shino swallowed, not knowing how to break the news. He said, "Naruto, you have a clan."

Naruto sprung up, seizing Shino by the collar. He hissed, "What?"

Shino spoke slowly, "Your name, Uzumaki refers to the ninja living in Whirlpool village, near Wave. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the heir to the clan."

Naruto let go of him and fell back into his chair. He asked Shino and Hinata to go and started to talk to Sasuke. He asked Sasuke, "Should I go to Whirlpool?"

Sasuke reasoned, "If there's even a chance you could find family, go. Just take me with you."

Naruto chuckled and made up his mind. He would go to Whirlpool to try find family.

A/N: Canon? What?


End file.
